


Детка

by Karego



Series: Звездолет "Фиалка" [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karego/pseuds/Karego
Summary: постэпиложная история, детко-фик, инопланетные сопли в сахаребета:  Visenna





	

**Author's Note:**

> постэпиложная история, детко-фик, инопланетные сопли в сахаре  
> бета: Visenna
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://i.imgur.com/IRr3VQ0.jpg)  
> 

Аквариум установили в новой кают-компании, которой Фиалка обзавелась стараниями обитателей Свалки. Большая, светлая, с оранжереей и даже бассейном, прикрытым силовым колпаком — она теперь подходила не только для работы и бесцельного валяния на диване, но и для отдохновения души. Логично, что детеныша вылуплять и подращивать решено было в этом приятном во всех отношениях месте. К тому же зрелище успокаивало не хуже рыбок, чем вся команда беззастенчиво пользовалась, а топтаться в каюте Й′Крэгга было бы просто неудобно. Эдгар вон вообще все свободное время проводил, пялясь на детку сквозь стекло. Риэль ворчал, что тот нашел собрата по разуму. Эдгар огрызался, мол, ничего он не понимает, ксенобиология — лженанука, а Й′Крэгг — хреновый папаша, раз утверждает, будто вот это вот чудо мозгом обзавестись еще не успело. Чудо поблескивало глазами-бусинками, игриво шевелило розовыми щупальцами и улыбалось. А Эдгар рыдал от восторга и твердил, что детка и есть самое страшное оружие Жнецов, никто ж не выдержит милоты такой адской концентрации.

Немного попустило его только после того, как детка на его глазах сожрал всех золотых рыбок, которых Эдгар опрометчиво запустил в аквариум и довольно серьезно обжег руку.

— Я же предупреждал, — ворчал Й′Крэгг, обрабатывая спреем пострадавшую вампирскую конечность, — ты слушал вообще?

— Наверное, нет. Я смотрел больше.

— Ясно все с тобой. — Й′Крэгг покачал головой. — А у детки возраст такой, что он лопает все, до чего может дотянуться. Оболочка кокона, которая будто бы растворилась в морской воде — на самом деле колония микроорганизмов-симбионтов. Сейчас они перешли в активную стадию и, по сути, являются внешней пищеварительной системой. Подержал бы руку в воде подольше — лишился бы кожи, а то и всей руки. Пока что только я могу его трогать, ну и Марк. Все остальные для него лишь источник пищи.

— Зато и никакие хищники не страшны, — кисло заметил Эдгар.

— Это да. Мальки циклонгов очень живучи. Был бы хоть какой-нибудь водоем. А если условия совсем неподходящие, могут впасть в анабиоз.

— А долго он еще так будет? — спросил Эдгар, кивая в сторону аквариума.

— Ха, уже не хочешь, чтобы он навсегда милым мальком остался? — хмыкнул Й′Крэгг.

— Рыбок жалко. Я их два часа выбирал.

— Недолго. Вода теплая и чистая, кислорода и пищи хватает. Он быстро растет. Может, еще недели две поплавает, потом окуклится где-то на месяц, отрастит нужные органы, а симбионты за это время сформируют скелет и панцирь — который может выглядеть как кожа и волосы, кстати, — и получится маленький циклонг, готовый выбраться на сушу.

Эдгар посмотрел на Й′Крэгга, потом на аквариум, потом снова на Й′Крэгга и ошарашенно выдал:

— Капитан, так ты моллюск, что ли?

— Я представитель уникального биологического вида, а ты бестолочь. Иди уже отсюда, естествоиспытатель хренов.

 

Детка рос как на дрожжах. Эдгар зорко следил за непрерывной доставкой сухого корма и даже пару раз ронял в воду — якобы случайно — котлеты и колбасу. Получил нагоняй, но детка, моментально уговорив вредную-жирную-жареную пищу, выглядел совершенно счастливым, так что сильно Эдгара бить не стали. Вероятно, котлеты помогли, не прошло и недели, как мелкий свернулся калачиком на дне и заснул, обрастая плотной оболочкой. Кокон получился по виду почти такой же, как тот, что Й′Крэгг положил в аквариум пару месяцев назад, но не в пример больше по размеру. Смотреть теперь было не на что, Эдгар страдал, остальные тоже нет-нет да и заглядывали в аквариум: ну а вдруг детка раньше срока вылупится. Но детка стойко отращивал все, что ему там положено, и на пожелания страждущих не реагировал. 

Прошел месяц, и в одну прекрасную корабельную ночь экипаж Фиалки был поднят по тревоге ревом радионяни. К которой подключился даже Вертер, так что в кают-компанию ввалились все, путаясь в штанах и майках, надетых впопыхах. Мелкий, уже похожий на папашу, а не на помесь аксолотля с осьминогом, висел на коряге, торчащей из аквариума и самозабвенно орал.

— Жрать хочет, — сказал Й′Крэгг, доставая его из воды и заворачивая в полотенце. Вертер тут же метнулся на камбуз, приволок кастрюльку с картофельным пюре и бутылку кефира.

— А ему такое можно? — засомневался Марк.

— Это же не человеческий детеныш, не настолько беспомощный и хрупкий. Можно. — Й′Крэгг не дал сыну нырнуть в кастрюлю целиком, взял у Вертера ложку и приступил к кормлению.

— И как в него столько влезло? — восхищенно пробормотал Васька, когда картошка была ополовинена, а кефир закончился весь.

— Он месяц нежрамши сидел, — фыркнул Эдгар, — посмотрел бы я на тебя после такого.

— Если меня месяц не кормить, я копыта откину. — Васька опасливо покосился на надувшееся пузико детки и добавил мрачно: — А его первым делом нужно будет к горшку приучить. 

— Знаю без сопливых. — Й′Крэгг зевнул, уложил осоловевшего ребенка на сгиб руки и пошел в каюту. Остальные тоже отправились досыпать.

А со следующего дня началось веселье. Детка оказался очень шустрым. Стоило отвести глаза буквально на секунду, как он исчезал. Марк ходил бледный и хватался за сердце, Й′Крэгг его успокаивал, мол, ничего с ним не случится, он крепкий и ловкий, но и сам был немного сероватый при этом. Васька перенастроил всех роботов-уборщиков на поиск и выуживание ребенка из закоулков и воздуховодов Фиалки, сама Фиалка помогала по мере сил, Риэль забил на этику и вшил под кожу возмущенно орущему паразиту собачий чип. Толку было ноль. Детка хорошо кушал, дисциплинированно ходил на горшок, спал верхом на папане, но при малейшем удобном случае удирал в вентиляцию. Единственным местом, которое он не излазил вдоль и поперек, оставался двигательный отсек, заизолированный по самое некуда. Но детка попыток не оставлял. Когда Марк в очередной раз отлепил его от стены, где тот пытался раскурочить кодовый замок, Васька, глядя на это дело, тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

— Как раз тот случай, когда проще дать, чем объяснить, почему не надо. — Набрал код, открывая заветную дверь, и добавил: — Там не опасно, просто вмешиваться в работу узлов не стоит. Подержи его на руках, а я экскурсию проведу, может он после этого угомонится.

— Понял? — строго обратился Марк к ребенку. — Веди себя прилично и нам все покажут.

Детка радостно забулькал, а потом вдруг задрожал и свернулся калачиком. Но не успел Марк испугаться, как он выпрямился… годовалым примерно человеческим малышом. 

— Ух ты! — присвистнул Вася. — Вот это круть! Не знал, что они способны так быстро… того, мимикрировать.

—Й′Крэгг в боевую модификацию почти моментально влетает, если нужно. Хотя у него только боевой модификацией все и ограничивается.

— Так ты ж вроде не против.

— Ну.

Васька посмотрел на малыша повнимательнее и задумчиво произнес:

— А знаешь, я готов поклясться, что сейчас детка — вылитый ты в детстве. 

Марк поднял ребенка на вытянутых руках, улыбнулся и сказал:

— Так ты подлиза восьмидесятого левела?

Детка засмеялся, ухватил его за волосы и громко произнес:

— Ма!

— Он тебя мамой назвал, — заржал Васька.

— Он сказал Марк, я уверен.

— Ага, конечно.

— Ты нам экскурсию обещал.

— Съезжаешь с темы? Ла-адно. Пошли. Будет вам экскурсия по высшему разряду.

Васька заливался соловьем, и хотя Марк понимал в лучшем случае через слово, слушать было интересно — вот что значит энтузиаст своего дела! Детка на его руках сидел тихо и тоже выглядел как следует впечатленным. Кто знает, может в этот момент в его маленьком сердце зарождалась огромная и чистая любовь к железякам и прочим механизмам. 

И Марк в отличие от остальных не слишком удивился, что после этого детку можно было разыскать исключительно на технических палубах, но не одного — что безмерно радовало, — а в обществе Васьки или Вертера. И как те заявляли, вел он себя хорошо: работать он не мешал, играл с гаечными ключами, любил послушать про принцип действия ремонтируемых агрегатов. Марк с Й′Крэггом получили возможность хоть немного перевести дух, а не бегать по всему кораблю за своим отпрыском.

Но идиллия продолжалась недолго. Как-то раз Васька прибежал в кают-компанию с выпученными глазами и нервной улыбкой.

— Детка Вертера до слез довел! — выдал он, цепляясь за косяк.

—Чо? — Марк клацнул зубами. Рядом икнул Эдгар.

— А вот посмотрите сами, объяснять бесполезно.

Со стороны технической палубы раздавались странные скрежещущие звуки, становившиеся громче по мере приближения.

— Это что такое? — жалобно вопросил Эдгар.

— Это рыдания Вертера, — страшным шепотом ответил Васька.

Вертер действительно рыдал и трясся, размазывая машинное масло по металлической морде, а перед ним кружил… мини-вертер, пытался утешить, поглаживая крошечными манипуляторами и предлагая свои игрушки. Черт знает, как нанитам удалось металл сымитировать, но то, что мелкий робот все же биологического происхождения, догадаться было непросто. 

— Это он так хотел Вертера порадовать? — спросил Марк жалобно.

— Угу. А тот в истерику ударился.

— Ничего удивительного, — пробормотал Эдгар. — У меня и то в носу щиплет от такого зрелища. А уж у Вертера сердце напополам треснуть должно. Он же железный, какие дети?

— О господи. — Марк покачал головой, сел рядом с Вертером и, похлопав его по спине, сказал негромко: — Детка не понимает, что делает больно, прости его, а? — Он замолчал, глядя на сына, который как две капли воды походил на порождение Свалки. Хмыкнул, рассматривая пришедшую в голову идею, изъяна в ней не нашел и сказал: — На самом деле все это решаемо, если захочешь. Нам Свалка по гроб жизни теперь обязана, и этот их Дэус Экс Машина вполне может подобрать для тебя какой-нибудь маленький тостер, находящийся на грани самосознания, а ты его усыновишь, будешь апгрейдить постепенно и воспитывать. Подумай. На Фиалке всегда найдется место для твоего роботенка, да и детке не помешает товарищ его возраста.

На следующий день детка тусил в каюте Риэля. Вертер еще отходил от нервного срыва, поэтому Васька вкалывал за двоих, и Риэль забрал детку к себе, решив для Й′Крэгга с Марком устроить выходной. А то у них в последнее время вообще никакой личной жизни. Правда, Эдгар подозревал, что эти двое просто будут дрыхнуть без задних ног, раз уж выпала такая возможность. Ладно хоть детка попритих немного, обследовав всю территорию и ознакомившись с работой всех членов экипажа. Сейчас вот вел себя как приличный ребенок, играя с голографическими кубиками на Риэлевом столе, пока тот занимался своей ненаглядной бухгалтерией.

Эдгар поумилялся, глядя на них, вручил обоим по конфете и упал в кресло с планшеткой, намереваясь скоротать время до обеда. Из гипернета его вывел напряженный голос Риэля:

— Посмотри-ка на этого красавца.

Эдгар поднял глаза и охренел. Красавец заимел очень светлую кожу, лохматую шевелюру из черных и белых прядок вперемешку, длинные эльфийские уши и острые вампирские клычки.

— Знаешь, — сказал Эдгар, справившись с дыханием, — я не зря говорил, что эта мелочь — самое страшное оружие Жнецов. Я десять раз был прав. Но если детка в своей аквариумной стадии просто давил милотой по всей площади, то теперь бьет избирательно-прицельно и без всякой жалости.

— Наверное, это один из механизмов выживания, — слабым голосом проговорил Риэль. — Циклонга не сломать суровыми природными условиями, но он не вынесет полного одиночества. Если бы детка родился в общине, в окружении множества других разумных, никаких проблем не было бы. Но он родился на Фиалке. При ее размерах нас тут раз-два и обчелся. Вот он и пытается намекнуть, что хорошо бы увеличить популяцию. Это не осознанное действие — он еще слишком маленький, — это инстинкты.

— Валил бы я такие инстинкты, — простонал Эдгар. — Я теперь никогда не забуду, как мог бы выглядеть наш… Пора ползти к Вертеру в темный угол и рыдать, обнявшись. И у Вертера есть вариант со Свалкой. А мне как быть?

Риэль прикрыл глаза ладонью, постучался затылком о спинку кресла и вдруг сказал:

— Репродуктивный центр на любой из развитых планет. 

— Э? Ты о чем?

— Андрогенез давно известен. Не пользуется особой популярностью, и процедура довольно дорогая, но все же…

— Но мы к разным видам принадлежим! — испуганно возразил Эдгар. — Невозможно.

— Да как сказать. Наши расы считаются естественными врагами, и пары эльф-вампир — это что-то из ряда вон выходящее, однако истории известны несколько случаев рождения полукровок. Выходит, не так уж сильно мы отличаемся. А если нанять хорошего ген-конструктора, то вообще проблем быть не должно.

— Ты никогда не говорил, что хотел бы… ну, ребенка.

Риэль пожал плечами.

— Мы просто это не обсуждали. И я не особо задумывался, может быть, иногда, в минуты душевной слабости. Но когда перед глазами такое, — Риэль кивнул в сторону притихшего детки, страдальчески скривив рот, — тут уж поневоле задумаешься.

— Короче, во всем виноваты Й′Крэгг и Марк. Если бы они не захотели размножиться, ничего бы не было, — нашел крайних Эдгар. И тут же предположил: — А может, это происки врагов? Ну, там вирус какой или излучение?

— Нет, думаю, нас никто не облучал и не заражал. У наших недоброжелателей не настолько изощренный разум, чтобы мстить, превращая Фиалку в детский сад. — Риэль вздохнул и сказал: — Предлагаю выждать некоторое время и, если не перехотим, послать заявку… ну, там выберем куда. Расходы пополам?

Эдгар кивнул.

— Я мало трачу, на счетах приличная сумма скопилась.

— Хорошо.

Риэль потеребил длинное ухо детки, усмехнулся и произнес почти кровожадно:

— Жду не дождусь момента, когда твои папочки услышат новость о скором пополнении семейства.

— Так им и надо, — с суровым видом согласился Эдгар. А внутри радостно прыгал и почти что пел, потому что нихрена Риэль не передумает, все он для себя решил, а значит, пора искать в сети рекламные проспекты с перечнем услуг и внимательно читать отзывы, чтобы не напороться случайно на какою-нибудь шарашкину контору.

А потом они взяли детку в охапку и пошли обедать. В кают-компании наткнулись на каких-то пришибленных Й′Крэгга с Марком в ворохе форм и бланков.

— Вы должны были отдыхать, — с тихой угрозой в голосе заметил Риэль. Эдгар всегда млел от этих начальственных ноток и норовил растечься розовой лужей. Остальные почему-то его восторг не разделяли.

Й′Крэгг поморщился, почесал щупальцем в затылке, и метнул очередной скомканный бланк в мусорную корзину. Переполненную.

— На нас Гайда наседает, — пояснил Марк расстроенно. — Детку нужно зарегистрировать.

— А вы, олухи, до сих пор этого не сделали? — возмутился Риэль. — Я еще в первый день и ген-карту подготовил, и все анализы с замерами. Какого ж демона вы фигней страдаете?

Й′Крэгг тяжело вздохнул, разгладил на коленке чистый бланк и почти с ненавистью уставился на верхнюю строчку.

— Понимаешь, тут какое дело… — произнес он негромко. — Имя-то детке мы до сих пор не придумали.


End file.
